


Hawks eat Doves

by 6Septims_Cat9



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Murder, No Smut, Trans Female Character, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Septims_Cat9/pseuds/6Septims_Cat9
Summary: Lady Celie Marjolaine; younger sister of the famed Hero of Kvatch Noémie, is left alone and devastated after her sisters disappearance.The only escape from her indifferent family is the new orc servant girl, much to their dissatisfaction.Will the two be able to give each other the love they oh so desperately need?
Relationships: Celie Marjolaine/Shalenth Gro-Gorg, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Hawks eat Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello LGBTQ+ community!  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated (and also please tell me if you notice grammar issues, english is not my native language)  
> I will try to actually finish this story someday but please keep in mind that I am but a simple child who has to attend school.  
> Hope you enjoy this story !! : )

A young girl sat by the window in a castle hallway, her sniffles unheard by many.  
Her name was Celie, youngest lady of the Marjolaine family of Glenpoint.  
She quickly wiped her tears, her family would notice if she appeared to dinner late. As she made her way down the hallway she ran into a servant girl.  
“Oh! I’m very sorry, miss. I should be more careful” the girl; an orc, bowed down.  
Celie looked to her feet to hide her tears. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it”  
But she had already noticed.  
“Miss? May I ask if you’re okay?”  
Celie swallowed, “Y...yes I’m fine, it’s just-“ she felt tears welling up again, “I have to leave!”  
She took her skirt into her hands and ran without looking back.

She ate her dinner quietly, as always.  
Her elder brother Naël was telling stories of his battles as if nothing was wrong while her mother listened diligently and with feigned interest.  
The chair of her father and her dear sister laid empty again.  
He was stuck visiting family in Lillandril. And Noémie was still missing in Cyrodiil.  
Celie felt she was alive but each day the worry crept up more and more. She wrote many letters but Noémie has yet to answer. The table felt empty without her, being the only one who Celie could ever talk to.  
Celie wasn’t hungry anymore.

Before going to her room for the night, she went to visit the library.  
She started writing a letter.

“Dearest Noémie,  
wherever you are, please come home. It is very lonely here in the castle, I have no one to talk to. Naël is trying to ignore that you’re gone but I know that he’s deeply distraught by your disappearance. He’s even colder towards me than he was when you were still here.  
Especially with the oblivion gates appearing, my fear grows ever stronger that you might not be alive anymore.  
I hear the situation is very bad in Cyrodiil.  
We haven’t been attacked but mother forbade me from leaving the castle. You know how much I love picking flowers in the forest.  
Father still can’t come home, Summerset has closed the borders and they’ve gathered all the best mages to defend against the daedra.  
I miss you deeply and hope you’re okay.  
Yours sincerely,  
Celie”

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep so she sat by the window and gazed at the star strewn sky.  
Her mind couldn’t help but wander to the servant she ran into earlier.  
Was she new she wondered? She had never seen her before.  
Celie could feel there was something special about her.  
Might they see each other again?


End file.
